Porque Hermione Granger es así
by OrPunto
Summary: Hermione está en un café y se encuentra con Malfoy. "¿Quién habría dicho que la prefecta perfecta fuma?"


**Disclaimer: No. No soy ella. Y me fastidio.**

Hermione está en un café muggle, está agobiada porque sus padres aún están reticentes con ella sobre cómo utilizó sus poderes para salvarlos. _Lo que me faltaba, mis padres creen que los hechicé por placer. Hay que joderse. _Enciende un cigarrillo, tras tratar de beber el café, pero está hirviendo. Sabe que no debe fumar, se ha leído todos los contras que tiene el tabaco pero... Es lo único que la relaja de verdad. Que no la hace desear partirle la cara a alguien.

Desde que acabó la guerra no puede evitar sentirse irritada con facilidad, hastiada. No le gusta su nuevo papel en la sociedad mágica, se siente incómoda al saber que siempre hay alguien pendiente de ella y de lo que hace. Está segura de que hay algún fotógrafo buscándola en el barrio de sus padres. Por suerte, ella está en en corazón de Londres lejos de todos: de los magos, de sus padres... De sus amigos. De sus amigos que supieron encajar mejor la fama: Harry con cierta incomodidad, Ron con orgullo y Ginny como la novia de un futbolista famoso (Hermione nunca utilizará el quidditch como ejemplo); pero Hermione no fue capaz de hacerlo. No le gusta que la premien por algo que haría todo el mundo en su sano juicio. Ella no lo hizo por la gloria. No lo hizo por eso.

Se siente decepcionada al observar a sus amigos aceptar la fama como si... como si... les _gustara_. Por eso está en un café muggle, por eso rechaza cada invitación de Ginny de ir a tomar algo para _recuperar_ la amistad que se perdió por culpa de la guerra. ¡Si nunca han sido amigas! Hermione es consciente de que es por la foto. Ya puede ver los titulares: _Damas de la guerra tomando un café juntas_. Pero le da igual, porque no piensa ir... Y menos desde que Ginny solo sirve para jugar al quidditch y hablar de Harry.

Cree ver a Malfoy al otro lado de la calle. Cómo se nota que está pensando en el pasado, si no ni pensaría en él. Sonríe de medio lado mientras le da una calada al cigarrillo, había estado sentido compasión por él cuando estaban en sexto. Había descubierto que Draco Malfoy era más que un imbécil que la llamaba Sangre sucia (un apodo que no significa nada para ella, nunca lo hizo). Pero nunca más había vuelto a hablar cara a cara con él. Lo había visto y sus miradas se habían cruzado, pero nunca había sido el lugar adecuado para hablar. A Hermione le gustaría tener un amigo como Malfoy, que rehuye las cámaras dónde las haya... ¿Que por qué lo siguen? Porque, pese a quien le pese, Draco Malfoy es un joven influyente... Y aún mejor... Guapo.

—No sabía que la prefecta perfecta fumara—. Le dice una voz, a su espalda, sobresaltándola. Hace mucho que no escucha ese timbre de voz, ligeramente arrogante y con un hastío impensable para alguien tan joven. Parece el reflejo de su voz.

—No sabía que el sangre pura supiera lo que es un café—. Responde ella, sin exaltarse, mientras le dirige una mirada examinadora. Ha crecido desde la última vez que le vio, su rostro está más afilado pero también más lleno de vida. Es bueno saber que al menos alguien de su alrededor ha cambiado para bien. Sí, ya sabe que Luna ha sentado la cabeza y que Neville está saliendo con Hanna pero no le importa eso es bastante previsible. Pero, Draco Malfoy hablándole en un café muggle ni de _puta_ coña.

—El mundo está lleno de sorpresas, Granger—. Responde, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara mientras se sienta a su lado, sin pedir permiso.

Hermione enarca una ceja ante su comportamiento. —Podría estar ocupado, Malfoy—. Le dice y le da una calada suave al cigarrillo, suena divertida.

—No lo está. No creo que nadie sepa que fumas.—

—Podrían saberlo y comprenderlo.— Le responde con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Malfoy la mira, como diciéndole: _sabes que no_.

—No, no podrían. Nadie podría comprender como es posible que tú te estés matando poco a poco por voluntad propia.—

Hermione le da un sorbo a su café que ahora está en su temperatura ideal.

—Nadie podría comprender tampoco qué haces tú en un café muggle en el corazón de Londres—. Responde ella, encogiéndose de hombros. No le importa que Malfoy esté en su mesa aunque sí le molesta que esté ahí, tan tranquilo sin verse incomodado por su pregunta.

—El mundo mágico no es divertido. Y menos ahora que estoy saliendo con una de las Greengrass según no-se-qué-revista-tonta.— Responde, sonando irritado. Una sonrisa se escapa entre los labios de Hermione. —No todos tenemos la suerte de estar enamorados de la comadreja durante toda nuestra vida y que los demás lo acepten como algo natural.—Le dice con cierto desprecio.

Hermione, que antaño habría defendido con uñas y dientes a su amigo, sonríe aún más. Se le acaba de ocurrir una idea para molestar a Malfoy. Y, quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta le sale bien la jugada. —Por suerte para ti, Malfoy, no estoy saliendo con ninguna comadreja. Es más, no estoy saliendo con nadie.— Le dice, tranquilamente.

Malfoy se envara, como si no esperara la respuesta. —¿Por qué habría de importarme lo que hagas con tu vida?— Pregunta, molesto.

—¿Y por qué no? Imagínate la gran pareja que haríamos.— Le comenta, risueña mientras le sonríe. Esto va a ser muy divertido.

Malfoy palidece durante unos instantes, luego la observa, ve su sonrisa juguetona y lo comprende.

—Pero, Granger, ¿qué dirán tus amigos?— Pregunta, repentinamente preocupado.

—Ellos tendrán que comprenderlo si realmente me quieren.— Responde ella sujentadole la mano firmemente mientras le mira a los ojos, cuando sus miradas se conectan no pueden evitar soltar una carcajada suave, contenida.

Hermione no evita pensar que Malfoy sonriente es realmente guapo, no le gusta mentirse a si misma.

—Ellos te quieren Granger, te quieren mucho.— Le dice él, con una media sonrisa. Parece haber comprendido algo porque sus ojos grises brillan.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Soy la perfección personificada.— Dice ella, mientras le da una última calada al cigarrillo y lo apaga.

Malfoy le sonríe y se acerca a ella, se agacha un poco, casi le roza la nariz contra el rostro. _Casi_. —Sí que me gustabas en el colegio, me gustabas mucho. Pero también me dabas envidia. No entendía como alguien así podría ser tan brillante en todo.— Le susurra. A Hermione se le pone la piel de gallina al sentir su aliento caliente recorrerle el cuello. Si fuera cualquier otra mujer dejaría que Malfoy le siguiera diciendo esas cosas pero ella es Hermione Granger. Nunca se deja hacer.

Se gira, están a unos centímetros apenas. Ella le sonríe. — Tú a mí no me gustabas, te encontraba _jodidamente_ imbécil. Aunque he de admitir que en sexto cada vez que te veía me entraban las ganas de abrazarte y decirte que todo iba a ir bien. Se notaba que lo estabas pasando mal.— Hermione no es consciente de lo que dice hasta que observa el rostro de Malfoy. Nunca piensa antes de hablar, sabe que puede decir lo que quiera y nadie le va a decir nada, sin embargo no le gusta ser insensible. — Lo lamento.— Le susurra.

Malfoy niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Entonces sonríe. — Apestas a tabaco, Granger— Le dice, se acerca un poco más. — ¿Sabrás igual?— Va a besarla, la reta a conseguir pararle.

— Bien que te gusta mi aroma, Malfoy si no no estarías intentando conseguir un beso como un adolescente.— Le comenta por lo bajini. Sonríe con suficiencia y apoya su mano en la mejilla bien afeitada. — Estoy segura de que a muchas les gusta—. Sus labios casi se rozan y Hermione ve como Malfoy cierra los ojos. — Pero la verdad es que si alguien me besa no me gusta que me advierta sobre ello. Me gusta que me pille por sorpresa y sentir como si el mundo se fuera a acabar si no le sigo besando. — Le dice, recuperando su postura inicial.

— Granger, no me pongas la miel en los labios y si luego la vas a apartar. — Se queja Malfoy.

Hermione sonríe y se levanta, no tiene nada mejor que hacer pero le aburren esos coqueteos sin sentido (sabe que Malfoy no la va a besar como Merlín manda, es demasiado Slytherin. Y ella no se siente con ánimos como para convencerlo).— Adiós, Malfoy. Ha sido... entretenido hablar contigo— . Le dice, ya en la puerta.

Camina un rato sin rumbo fijo, no le apetece irse a su apartamento. Por un día le llega simplemente con caminar y observar a la gente sonreir. Le gusta esa paz que se respira en el ambiente, es un buen cambio, para variar. Entonces, alguien le aprieta la muñeca y tira de ella. La besa. (Eso sí es un beso). Hermione está sorprendida, no creía que Malfoy fuera a ceder... Pero no piensa en ello. Se deja de historias y le besa. Oh, _joder_. No sabía que Malfoy supiera besar así. Está segura de que ese tipo de beso está prohibido en algún país.

El beso se acaba y Hermione le mira extrañada, Malfoy se encoge de hombros, como si la respuesta fuera evidente. — Pues vale.— Comenta. — ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?— Pregunta. Malfoy asiente.

Lo que sucede después queda a la imaginación del lector. Pueden enamorarse perdidamente en esta tarde o besarse hasta la inconsciencia. Pueden ser una pareja divertida o unos cursis. Harry y Ron se lo pueden tomar bien o mal. Lo único que esta autora puede afirmar es que Hermione nunca se había alegrado tanto de ir a tomar un café. Ah, y por si le interesa, querido lector, Malfoy también fuma.

**Bueno, pues eso. Un review no me haría daño ;)**


End file.
